<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever and Always Yours by Femalesonicexe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546824">Forever and Always Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe'>Femalesonicexe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Its a mix of all 3, M/M, Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Reunions, The Betrayed Ending | TB (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry lost everything. He was overthrown by someone he called a friend. All he has left is Felix but that might be taken from him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin/Felix White, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic of 2021</p><p>So funny story. This fic was inspired by a Jackbox game with my friends and we were playing Monster Seeking Monster as Henry Stickmin characters. At the last night, Henry was dating up to Reginald up to that point and Reginald dated RHM the night before and Henry was so sad that he asked Felix if he could stay over at his place.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry thought he had it all. He was the leader of the nefarious criminal organization known as the Toppat Clan. Reginald, his right hand man, he thought he could trust him. </p><p>It turns out that Reginald and the rest of the clan had secretly been planning to overthrow him. He remembers that day on the plank. </p><p>He faced Reginald, face full of fear. </p><p>Reginald pushed him off the plank. As Henry fell, the last thing he saw was his right hand man watching him fall. </p><p>"Sorry Henry, the deed has been done" He could hear Reginald say. Reginald turned back to enter the airship, All while Henry fell. </p><p>"Hey… Are you okay?"</p><p>Henry could a voice fading in. He's alive?! </p><p>Henry opens his eyes to see a blurry figure and the sun. </p><p>"That was a pretty hard fall," The figure said.</p><p>Henry's vision clears up and he sees a man in a suit. Henry gets up and sees that he landed in a trash can, luckily filled with trash bags. </p><p>Henry sees the suit man again and notices his spiky black hair.</p><p>“Felix?” Henry said. The man noticed the tall stick figure. </p><p>"Henry?" Felix said. It had been a while since they two saw each other. Henry remembers Felix when he defended him in court and was able to help him get out of prison. Even though the story Felix told on Court was a lie. </p><p>"What are you doing in the trash can? And what's with the outfit? Did you get wasted at a costume party or something?" Felix asked. Henry remembered it all. </p><p>"No…That's not it…" Henry said. Felix could see that he was crying. </p><p>"I thought I could trust him." Henry said. "I had everything. He surrendered the airship to me. Only to turn around and go against me.<br/>
.."</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about?" Felix said. Henry looked at him. </p><p>"Nothing. Don't worry about it" Henry said. Felix helped Henry up. Henry could hardly stand up. Felix caught him before he could fall. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Felix said. Henry didn't respond, tears were streaming down his face at this point. He wants Felix to let him go. He wants to lay back in the trash until he withers away. But he can't. He couldn't, </p><p>"Hey, it's okay…'" Felix said. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"<br/>
Henry shakes his head.<br/>
"I can take you back to my place," Felix said. "Just so that you have somewhere to stay tonight"</p><p>Henry nods. </p><p>That night, Felix set up the couch for Henry to sleep on and he made dinner. Henry didn't know that Chicken tastes great if it's seasoned perfectly. He wants to ask Felix how he learned to cook so well but his mouth is full of chicken rice and eggs. </p><p>Henry helped Felix clean the dishes. Felix said he doesn't need help but Henry insisted, he wanted to thank Felix for the meal. </p><p>Then it was bedtime and Felix gave Henry his blankets and stuff. </p><p>"I think that's everything," Felix said. "My bedroom is across the Hall so if you need anything, just ask"<br/>
Felix turns to leave until he suddenly feels someone grabbing his sleeve. He turns to see it's Henry. </p><p>"Can you… stay here for a moment?" Henry said. Felix didn't give it a second thought and sat on the couch with Henry. Henry pulled him into a hug. </p><p>"Thank you…" Henry said. </p><p>"For what? All I did was take you home and fed you a family recipe" Felix jokes. </p><p>"For that exactly'' Henry said. "I don't need those Toppats, I don't need Reginald, and I don't need to be a leader. All I need is……"</p><p>Henry faces Felix, a visible blush appears. </p><p>"You…" Henry softly said. </p><p>"Huh?" Felix said. He was cut off by Henry pressing his lips against his. This was unexpected. But Felix wasn't complaining. He kissed Henry back. When the two parted, Henry was all red. </p><p>"I'm sorry…" Henry said.<br/>
"Aw shucks Henry, you really think that about me?" Felix said. "I am very flattered.." He lets out a yawn. </p><p>"You should probably go to bed Felix," Henry said. </p><p>"But I wanna stay with you," Felix said. "I don't wanna leave your side…"<br/>
Felix began to fall over. Henry caught him before he could hit the ground and held him closer to him. </p><p>"You can stay with me here. I don't mind" Henry said. Felix nodded. Henry laid down and put Felix on top of him then put a blanket around the two of them. Felix looks up. </p><p>"What happens if your clan finds you?" Felix said. </p><p>"Who needs them when I've got you. We could make our own clan. And you'll be my right hand man" Henry said. </p><p>"Well, I'd rather stay being a lawyer" Felix said. They both chuckled. </p><p>"I love you Henry," Felix said. </p><p>"Love you too"</p><p>They kissed again before falling asleep. Henry was holding onto Felix tighter than anything he held on to. He loved Felix so much. He was kind, generous and adorable. And man, he made the former leader of the Toppat Clan fall for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thomas' Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas plans to bring back Henry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback to the moment after Henry was overthrown. Thomas Chestershire had gathered his friends Geoffrey Plumb and Dave Panpa for a meeting. While some were happy with Henry being gone, Thomas and his friends weren't. In fact, they were all taken to the brig for being a loyalist. Stupid Cockney Right Hand Man. </p><p>"What is it now Thomas?" Geoffrey said.</p><p>"We need to save Henry," Thomas said. "This clan was perfectly fine with him intact. But Reginald was jealous of Henry where he convinced everyone that Henry was the bad one when it's really Reginald. If we can find henry, we can overthrow Reginald and save the Clan"</p><p>"But… how will we do that? They could catch us escaping the brig" Dave said. </p><p>"We'll wait until tonight. Everyone will be asleep by then. We can get into an escape pod and escape. Once we land on the ground, we'll search for Henry and bring him back to the airship" Thomas said. </p><p>"Sounds good to me," Dave said. </p><p>"Hold it!" Geoffrey said. "How are we gonna to get the keys from the guard?"</p><p>"Just leave it to me," Thomas said. </p><p>That night, the guard came by to walk around the brig. In case, someone tried to escape. It was time for Thomas' plan. And it will be the greatest plan. </p><p>As the guard was monitoring the cells, Dave Panpa started to cry. Not this again. </p><p>"What is it this time?" The guard said, opening the cell door. Dave was on his bed, sitting up while crying. </p><p>"I'm sorry…" Dave said. "I had a nightmare"</p><p>"This is the fifth nightmare this week" The guard said. "Get over yourself kid" </p><p>As the guard turned to leave, Dave ran up behind him and hit him in the head, knocking him out. He takes the keys from his belt and opens the cell doors, freeing Thomas and Geoffrey. </p><p>"Alright," Thomas said. "Now quickly, to the escape pod. We must find Henry" The 3 of them managed to fit inside one escape pod. Thomas pushed the eject button and they all flew out of the airship. </p><p>"Don't worry Henry," Thomas said. "We'll find you"</p><p>"Thomas stopped being simple," Geoffrey said. Thomas turned to Geoffrey. </p><p>"I'M NOT BEING-"</p><p>We are now in the present day. Henry wakes up to see he's still on the couch, Felix still asleep on top of him. Last night wasn't a dream, which was a good and bad thing for Henry. He was still betrayed by Reginald but now he has a cute lawyer boyfriend. </p><p>He gives Felix a kiss on the top of his head, causing the lawyer to wake up. He looks up to see Henry. </p><p>"Morning Felix," Henry said. Felix smiled as Henry kissed his cheek. Felix checked his watch. Shoot, he was gonna be late. </p><p>"Listen Henry," Felix said. "I need to go to work. But I don't wanna leave you here by yourself"</p><p>"Don't worry about me Felix" Henry said. "No ones coming for me. Everyone in the clan wanted me out. And if even if they didn't, they would be locked up or killed. I don't want you to miss work because of me"</p><p>Felix gets up and off the couch and kisses Henry on the cheek. </p><p>"I'll be home by 6. There's leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry" Felix said. He left to go get ready for work. Henry loved this guy and they've only been dating since last night.</p><p>Dave, Thomas and Geoffrey finally made it to a nearby town. They had to remove their hats so no one could report them to the authorities before they could find Henry. </p><p>"This city is really big" Dave said "how would we be able to find Henry?"</p><p>"If Henry was in this town, there would be some sort of sign," Geoffery said. Felix runs by the three, managing to make it to the bus stop in time. </p><p>"Maybe that lawyer knows," Geoffery said. The three of them run after Felix, chasing him inside the bus. The bus closes and it drives off, with the toppats and lawyer inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I reference a certain mcyt if you can catch a certain line Thomas and Geoffrey say</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What do you want with Henry?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix gets mugged lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Felix got off the bus he was immediately tackled by the toppats. </p><p>"What did you do with Henry?" Geoffrey said. </p><p>"Wait guys" Dave said. "We shouldn't attack random strangers. Maybe he doesn't know anything about-"</p><p>"What do you want with my boyfriend?" Felix said. Record scratch, boyfriend? </p><p>"Your… boyfriend?" Thomas said. </p><p>"Yeah, Henry. Are you a part of his clan or whatever?" Felix said. </p><p>"Yeah. We're here to bring him back" Geoffrey said. </p><p>"Henry doesn't want to be in your clan. You all betrayed him" Felix said. </p><p>"Shut up," Thomas said. He slaps Felix in the face. </p><p>"Ow! What was that for?" Felix said. </p><p>"Sorry, force of habit," Thomas said. </p><p>"Henry told me everything. You all overthrew him because you didn't like him. He came to me in his time of need. HE KISSED ME" Felix said. Now Thomas REALLY wanted to slap Felix. Thomas has had a crush on Henry for the longest and he wanted Henry's first kiss to be him, not some lawyer. </p><p>"Now can you please let me go? I have to go to work" Felix said. </p><p>"Not until you tell us where Henry is" Thomas said, now angry. Felix wouldn't dare tell these toppats where Henry was. He doesn't want them to hurt Henry, so he went with something his mom taught him in case he was getting abducted. </p><p>"FIIIIRE!" Felix said. People looked up and ran to the scene. The topcats quickly fled. Finally. </p><p>After work, Felix was quick to open the door to his house and run right into Henry's arms. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Henry said. </p><p>"They're here!" Felix said. "Your clan. They tried to make me tell them where you were. But I didn't. I didn't want you to get hurt"</p><p>Henry hugged him. It couldn't be, they were looking for him. And now they're after Felix. He can't lose Felix. Felix was all he had left. Henry hugged him close, giving him a kiss on the head. </p><p>That night, Henry didn't sleep on the couch. Felix let him sleep in bed with him. Henry was more than excited to sleep with Felix, especially after today's incident. </p><p>Once the two lied down, Henry was quick to put his arms and Felix. Felix cuddled up to him, making Henry hug him tighter. Henry kisses Felix, Felix kisses back. </p><p>"Felix…" Henry said after breaking apart. "I won't let them hurt you. The clan can have their leader, all I need is you. I love you so much"</p><p>"I love you too Henry" Felix said. "I will always and forever be yours"</p><p>Haha. He said it. </p><p>Henry didn't dare let go of Felix as he fell asleep. Next thing he needs is for Felix to be captured in the middle of the night. Felix was all he had left. His clan didn't want him, the government wanted nothing to do with, and his only friend wasn't even allowed to see him. </p><p>He prayed that night that Felix would never leave him. Henry was slowly falling asleep. But he was still holding Felix. No one ever gets with his Felix.</p><p>He'll always and forever be his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Abduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry's nightmare comes true</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, the two woke up. Henry was still hugging Felix. He never let him go through the night for a reason I explained in the last chapter. </p><p>"Morning Felix," Henry said. </p><p>"Morning Henry" Felix said. The two got up from the bed and Felix went to take a shower for work. Their relationship wasn't to the point where they felt comfortable showering with each other, so Henry had to wait patiently. </p><p>After Felix got out, Henry quickly ran to shower. He hasn't showered since he got overthrown. He's surprised Felix hasn't complained. </p><p>After Henry showered, the two had breakfast. Henry wanted to treat Felix by making him breakfast , Felix did vice versa. This ended up with Henry making Felix slightly undercooked pancakes and some sad looking eggs while Felix made Henry a traditional Japanese breakfast: salmon, tamagoyaki (basically am omelette), miso soup, rice and some fresh berries. God, Henry felt spoiled. He felt like he didn't do the best for Felix. </p><p>Despite Felix's health at risk, he happily ate Henry's pancakes. Henry meanwhile was stuffing his face with fish and eggs, he could cry at how much of a chef his boyfriend was. </p><p>When Felix was at the door, Henry was following behind him. </p><p>"Henry?" Felix said. </p><p>"I'm coming with you," Henry said. </p><p>"What?" Felix said.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you," Henry said. "Now that the clan is after you, they could kidnap you and use you for blackmail. Or even kill you. You're the only person left who ever cared about me"</p><p>Felix's heart fell. Henry came to him in his time of need and now he has no where else to go. </p><p>"Ok fine" Felix said. "But please behave, I'm very busy today"</p><p>"Okay" Henry said. </p><p>The day went by with no incident. Felix got to introduce Henry to his assistant Maya and Henry and Maya got to chat while Felix had to take some phone calls. </p><p>"So you used to be the leader of the Toppat Clan?" Maya said. </p><p>"Yeah but my right hand man wanted the clan to himself so he threw me overboard" Henry said. "Well he can keep his clan. I want to be with Felix."</p><p>He looks over to Felix, who is all red. </p><p>"Get a room, you two," Maya said. </p><p>"Oh we will," Henry said. </p><p>"Henry!" Felix said. Henry laughed. </p><p>Later that night, they did get a room. </p><p>Henry was putting kisses on Felix's neck. Felix just closed his eyes and left it happen, the only noise coming out of him was heavy breathing. Henry pulls away to remove Felix's suit. </p><p>"Wait" Felix said. "This isn't an R rated fic"</p><p>"We'll just cut to the next scene" Henry said. "Unfortunate for the readers"</p><p>The next morning, Felix was awake and putting his clothes back on. Henry was still asleep so it gave Felix some times to shower and make breakfast before Henry woke up.</p><p>However, when he hopped out of the shower, he heard a window break. He quickly put on his clothes and ran to the living room. He saw a group of toppats in his living room. They all drew their guns. </p><p>"Stay where you are!" One of them yelled. </p><p>"Huh?" Felix said. Another toppat ran behind him and hit him from behind. Felix fell forward and hit the coffee table, knocking him out. That noise caused Henry to wake up. He ran to the scene in his underwear but it was too late. The men were already out the window. Henry could only watch as Felix was taken into a truck and drove away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry finally saves Felix</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry froze. He didn't know how but he was on his knees. He held his head and he began to cry. He knew it, he freaking knew it. Why must everything he worked hard for get taken away from him? </p><p>The toppats didn't leave empty handed. They left Henry a note on the coffee table. He picks it up and reads it:</p><p>We have your lawyer. He's been on our case since Winston Davis was arrested. If you want him back, meet us tonight in the airship. We'll be at the end of town. </p><p>The end of town?! If Henry wanted to save Felix, he needed to leave for the jungle early. </p><p>After putting his clothes on and stealing a motorcycle, Henry made his way out of town. He didn't care how fast he was going, his lawyer's life was at stake. </p><p>Meanwhile, the lawyer in question was awakened and pushed out of the truck. He was then taken into a large airship. </p><p>"Sir, we have the lawyer," A toppat said. Another toppat and his right hand man at the scene. </p><p>"Good. Take him to the cells until Henry gets here" The toppat said. </p><p>"What do you want with Henry?" Felix said as he's getting dragged away. </p><p>"Reg, what if Henry tries to take leadership again?" The right hand man said. </p><p>"If he refuses to comply, we shoot the lawyer," Reg said. He suddenly hears a motorcycle turn up. </p><p>"Speak of the devil."</p><p>Henry parkes the bike where he is escorted by two other toppats. </p><p>"Ah Henry" Reginald said upon Henry's arrival. The ex leader was not happy to face his right hand man. Especially since he had his boyfriend captive. The only thing left that loved Henry. </p><p>"Where is he?" Henry said. </p><p>"His cell," Reginald said. </p><p>"Why do you have him?" Henry said. </p><p>"The new leader wanted to have a word with you," Reginald said. "She put me in charge of the capture"</p><p>New leader? She? </p><p>As soon as he said that, they heard a pair of footsteps approach them. There stood a red haired girl in a suit. </p><p>A face Henry knew too well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Airship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm so sorry everyone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You," Henry said. "You're the girl at the wall"</p><p>"And I'm the new leader of the toppat clan," Ellie said. "After you were overthrown, I became the new leader of the toppat clan. Unfortunately, I still wanted to get my revenge even after you were overthrown. Your loyalist then escaped and we tracked them down. They told us everything"</p><p>"Where are they?" Henry said. "And where's Felix?"</p><p>"Facing punishment for treason"</p><p>The scene cuts to the brig. Everyone that's in a cell is being dragged into another room. Dave is on his knees, facing two toppats holding guns. </p><p>"No please!" Dave cried out. "I wanna live"</p><p>Felix was in line with Geoffrey and Thomas. They were all about to be executed like Dave. Felix didn't know what he did wrong, he wanted Henry to save him. And if he was gonna die, he wants to tell Henry that he loves him. Dave was crying, making his other friends shed a few tears. The gun was held to his head. </p><p>"Rupert.." Dave said. "I'm sorry…"</p><p>Then the gun goes off and Dave falls to the ground. If Felix could throw up, he could. But instead he just screamed. It was the first time he saw another man die. </p><p>Reginald walks in just as Thomas is getting dragged into the blast zone.</p><p>"Give us the lawyer," Reginald said. They throw him Felix and Reginald drags him away. Great, they must have something worse for him. </p><p>They take Felix to Henry and uncuff him. Felix runs to Henry and tackles him into a hug. </p><p>"Henry…. . I'm so happy" Felix said. Henry hugged him back. </p><p>"It's okay," Henry said. "You're safe now"</p><p>"We only have one request for you Henry" Ellie said. </p><p>"Whatever you want," Henry said. </p><p>"Now that you have your lawyer, you must now leave" Ellie said. Geez Ellie, no need to be rude. </p><p>For once, Henry had to make an important choice:</p><p>*Leave<br/>Or<br/>*Take Back What's His</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Lawyer Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry gets the good ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*leave</p><p>"Come on Felix, let's get outta here" Henry said. He picks up Felix like a princess and the two of them leave.</p><p>They got on the motorcycle and drove away. </p><p>“Did they hurt you?” Henry said. </p><p>"No…" Felix said. "I mean… They were about to… I saw them shoot someone and he was begging them not to do it. I think I need therapy"</p><p>"Of course" Henry said. "The toppats don't take kindly to treason. I wish I could go back and save them but then that would mean you would get hurt"</p><p>"But now all your friends over there are dead" Felix said. </p><p>"All I need right now is for you to be safe" Henry said. "Hang on, I'm gonna run a few red lights"</p><p>Felix wrapped his arms around Henry's back as Henry went faster. </p><p>Don't take that outta context. </p><p>Once they get home, Henry and Felix start making out. </p><p>"Someone's happy to see me," Felix said, chuckling. </p><p>"I missed you so much Felix," Henry said. "I'm sorry that you had to get into this mess"</p><p>"It's okay Henry," Felix said. "It was their fault for capturing me. But what about you? What will you do now that you're out of a job"</p><p>"I guess I'll go look for a different job," Henry said. "Maybe I could help you run the office".</p><p>Felix gasped. "We can become Stickmin and White co."</p><p>"Maybe after we get married," Henry said. They both laughed. </p><p>One year passed and they were officially married. White &amp; co was changed to Stickmin and White Law offices. Henry is still in law school but he's getting there. </p><p>"Hey Henry," Felix said. </p><p>"Yeah?" Henry said. </p><p>"I love you," Felix said. </p><p>"I love you too Felix" Henry said. "I'll always and Forever be yours"</p><p>And then they kissed. Henry doesn't need the toppats. All he needs is Felix and his new life as a lawyer. They'll always and forever be together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>